The Dream
by spikeshonies4evah
Summary: spike and buffy have a dream that leaves them bewildered.PG-13 for kissing.hehe! lol review please
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story takes place after spike started feeding again on human flesh and blood . He's very tired and decides to go back to Xander's place to get a good day sleep since sunrise is almost up.  
  
We hope you enjoy and pleeeeeeeaze review!  
  
I lazily walked to my room where I threw myself on the bed. My thoughts instantly went to Buffy, but soon I drifted off to sleep. I heard a knock at the door. What does  
  
the Whelp want now?"Come in," I said sleepily.Then I saw what I had never seen in my life.Her radiant beauty stood  
  
before my eyes as the moon cast its light on her."B..Buffy?"  
  
She just walked up to me and said nothing. I looked at her questioningly. She was wearing her silk,red nightgown that  
  
showed a good amount of skin. I looked into those big, green eyes and what I saw broke my heart. A tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
  
I asked her what was wrong,but she jsut simply put a finger to my lips and muttered something under her breath that only someone with vampiric hearing could hear.  
  
She layed back and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck.I jsut layed there, holding her tight as a thousand thoughts collided my mind. Whoever made her cry was going to pay big time. Even if I had to rip them apart till the very last bloody shred.  
  
Before I knew it she was kissing me passionately.It was a good thing I didn't need air or else I would have sufficated in her sweet vanilla scent.  
  
She broke apart and whispered,"Please don't ever leave me." ***********************************************  
  
Buffy gasped for air as she woke from the dream. *********************************************** Spike sat straight up with a bolt."What the bloody hell?" *************************************** tbc? please review 


	2. The Chat

A/N: This takes place after the dream Buffy and spike had in the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review.  
  
Knock knock ..... "What do you want?" asked Spike curiously as he got up from the bed. "Buffy's here to see you" replied Xander. Spike got up, a baffled expression shown on his cute, gentle skin. As Spike got his black, faded jeans, buffy walked in. "hey," said buffy. What do you want slayer?" asked Spike, in his cold, deep voice. "Geez, i feel the love," replied buffy. "we need to talk Spike," "go ahead pet" " Listen I had this dream.... and well.... i'm not sure if it was what i was expecting" " Okay........." "Well, you were in it for one, and i thought that maybe you would be curious to know what it was about." "You've got my attention Luv" " Well.. there wasn't much talking. it was more action..." "Oh really pet? Were we misbehaving?" Spike replied with a devilish grin. "Actually, yes." "I'm liking it so far...." "oh..... i bet you are." "Well funny thing is...... i had the same dream." "You had the same dream?" "that's right luv." "So what do you think it means?" asked buffy. "I think we can't bloody think about anything else than us." "Yeah like all i can think about is you?"said buffy sarcastically. "Well of course, you know, i am a sexy bloke," "So self centered, Spike, don't surprise me a bit."   
  
TBC PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZE REVIEW! 


	3. conversations

A/N:thanx for the reviews guys!you guys are our inspiration!  
S/B  
  
  
  
"Dawnieeeee!,"buffy yelled,"If you don't hurry up then we're never going to get to the magic shop!"  
  
"alright ,alright,"replied a very frusterated Dawn.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Hey guys!"buffy said.  
  
"Hey Buffster,what's up?"said Xander.  
  
Anya walked hurridly around the counter,but then"oh its just you guys.I thought you were some customers that came to give me their money,but if you want you can still give money to me."  
  
"I'll pass,"replied Buffy."so whats with everybody and the research?whats the big bad now?"  
  
"well,we dont know exactly what,but we're working on trying to see how much more big bad stuff is gonna happen"replied Xander.  
  
"ok,Ill leave researching to you guys and me and Dawn are going to be training in the back."and with that buffy and dawn headed to the training room.  
  
**************************************************(in the back)  
  
  
"hey buffy is there something wrong?"  
  
"no,why would you think that?"  
  
"well lately you havent been patrolling with spike and you guys seem kinda of nervous around eachother"  
  
"dont be silly,dawn.its just .....well........theres nothing to talk about."  
  
"sure and I'm just the president's daughter.c'mon buffy you know you can tell me anything even if it has to do with spike"replied dawn ,beeming.  
  
"why do you like spike so much?"  
  
"for one he didnt leave,two..he took care of me,three..he is like my best friend, and lastly..four..he is sooo hottt!"  
  
"well lately ive been having this drea-"  
  
"with spike in it?"  
  
"yes,with spik-"  
  
"did you guys kiss?"  
  
"dawn, are you going to let me tell the dream or do you want to tell the tale?"  
  
"sorry,its just this is so exciting!"  
  
"anyway...WE KISSED..and I was crying...i don't know why for some reason... it was real weird.ya know?"  
  
"No, but go on."  
  
"ok, then I told him to never leave me"  
  
"really?"  
  
"ya, and the strangest thing is the next day when I went to see Spike ,he said he had the same dream."  
  
" Weird.Maybe it was like a sign or something .Oh! maybe it was like you guys really expressing your true feelings for eachother!"  
  
"dawn, a little high on the sugar?"  
  
"Im just saying that maybe it isnt so strange that you guys had the same dream."  
  
"well,then again everything is strange in this world."  
  
"you should talk to the others"  
  
"ya, i bet Xander is going to love my dream"  
  
"c'mon buffy,if you want to find out stuff about your dream, you have some good friends to help you with that...especially with 2 witches and all."  
  
"i guess..."buffy saw the pleading look in dawn's eye and couldnt resist"fine,ill talk to them"  
  
"yay!"  
  
  
Buffy and Dawn started training finally instead of chating,but then all of a sudden they heard a motorcycle crash into the magic box.  
  
everyone was startled,especially when they saw who was on the bike.  
  
Tbc....  
  
Please review!!!! 


	4. decisions

A/N:please review!c'mon guys!i even said please!!!!  
  
  
"oh my god!"yelled Buffy,  
  
"save the money!!!"yelled a frantic Anya as she ran towards the cash register.  
  
"Spike!"screeched Dawn.  
  
"Everybody, there's some bloody group coming for us!"announced spike."we have to get a move on out of this town!'  
  
"what!?we cant just leave! are you crazy!we can fight them back!said buffy.  
  
"oh sure slayer,then we can let them beat us to the bloody last bit of shreds."  
  
"spike what are you talking about?"  
  
"when i went to africa I saw these guys and they are not going to stop till they get what they want"  
  
"well what do they want?"asked Dawn.  
  
"They want the slayer,now they will kill anyone who knows where she is or has some kind of contact with her.now,can you please just het all your guy's stuff and go through the sewers and meet me at my crypt?"  
  
"fine,everyone hurry up.Xander, you go with Anya to your guys' apartments to get your stuff.Willow,Dawn,come with me to our place and we'll get weapons and our stuff.we are probably going to need some supplies and food.I think we have some old camping tents in the garage."  
  
"what's our transportation?"asked Willow for the first time.  
  
everyone turned to spike."I have a van,okay?"  
  
everyone nodded.  
  
"ok guys lets go!"  
  
Buffy walked over to spike" I hope you know what you're doing ,Spike.youre risking other people's lives and I jsut hope that you know that."  
  
"don't worry ,pet ive got everything under controlled."  
  
and with that Buffy left the shop with a determined spike following her on his speedy bike.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
please review!!!!!the button is right there.just click it please! 


	5. road trip here we come!

A/n:thanx for the review guys!please keep them coming!  
  
  
  
Everybody was at Spike's crypt and they were ready to all ready to go.They had their camping supplies and food.  
  
"ok,everybody get in the van and Buffy,good you leand me a hand with the gear ?"asked Spike.  
  
" ya sure"replied Buffy.  
  
so everybody packed the gear and were sitting in the van with the ice cooler and picnic basket.Anya sat there holding her safe that was full of money from the magic box.  
  
"so buffster,when did you become navitional girl?"asked Xander.  
  
Buffy sighed and jsut gave Xander a look that said don't ask.  
  
Spike had his goggles on and had painted the van windows black for sunlight protection.  
  
****************************************************  
  
An hour had pasted and everybody started getting hungry.They had ate all of the snacks that they had brought. and since spike couldnt get out to stop by in a fats food area for lunch in the daylight he decided that they would just have to starve.  
  
"Im hungry!"exclaimed Anya.  
  
"anya,we all are "said Dawn.  
  
"okay,well if spike here would take us for lunch then we could eat!"exclaimed buffy.  
  
"we cant stop driving or they might find us!"yelled spike.  
  
"well dead boy, i dont think these guys are going to want to stop by mcdonalds for lunch"said Xander  
  
"c'mon spike ,im hungry!"said pouted buffy.  
  
spike couldnt resist the pout,but then all of sudden spiek looked the other way and Xander had gotten so furious with spike that he jumped on him.the car lost controll and tipped over as everybody including xander and spike yelled.  
  
anya fell on xander and willow caught Dawn and buffy fell on spike.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
everybody was getting all bandaged up and Buffy was yelling at spike and xander for their stupidity.  
  
"you guys are such idiots"exclaimed buffy"you guys were fighting in a car that was moving with people in it!"  
  
They had walked for a couple of hours untill they founda gas station.  
  
Anya ,willow,dawn,and buffy(the girls)were angry at the boys so they left inside the mini mart and luckily they found a mcdonalds fast food place connected to the mini mart.  
  
*************************************************************  
four hours later the van had been fixed and they were on the road again.still the girls were mad at the boys but anya had said a word to xander and willow and dawn were playing the licence plate game and buffy had leaned her head on spike's shoulder.  
  
spike glanced at buffy a couple of times ,but was mainly thinking about where they were going to stop to pitch a tent.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
an hour later spike found the perfect spot in the middle of the woods.  
  
"buffy,luv,we're here i found a spot "spike said as he lightly shook her.  
  
"hmm?"buffy asked sleepily.  
  
"we're here pet."  
  
  
A/N:sry to leave you guys off there but will the night go smoothly?youll just have to wait and see in the next chap.and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! 


	6. finally,we're here!

A/N:thanx again guys for the reviews!im glad you guys like our story.  
  
  
  
  
Everybody shoved their way out of the van as they were relieved to get out for some fresh air and able to stretch.They all yawned.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good place to get a good night's rest,Spike?"asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't wory , luv.I'll make sure those nasties won't hurt you."  
  
Buffy smiled,"Ya ,like you could beat them all by your self "but in Buffy's mind she secretely was glad he said that because it gave her a dafe and comforting feeling.  
  
"so ,Dawn do you want to help me go get some firewood?its getting pretty cold out."  
  
"sure,but where exactly are we?"  
  
"ummm....."buffy stuttered.  
  
"well,niblit i don't exactly know since our navigator was asleep the whole time."spike smiled.  
  
Buffy blushed,"well, you would be too if you had looked at tiny dots on a map for an hour!"  
  
"why,pet?i didn't know that 5 minutes equaled an hour in your world?"said a smirking spike.  
  
Buffy playfully hit his arm.  
  
Buffy and Spike's friendship had really grown over the couple of days.It actually had even become more.  
  
"so, are you and Xander going to pitch the tent since its already like 7:00?"asked Willow.  
  
"ya thats probably a good idea"said Xander.  
  
"okay.Xander, you and spike pitch the tent.Willow and anya get some dinner ready and me and Dawn will go get wood and start the fire."said Buffy.and with that they each left off to do their duties.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After about 15 minutes,they were all eating hot dogs while sitting by the fire.their tents had been put up too.  
  
"well who's gonan get which tent?"asked Dawn.  
  
"since there is 3 tents we each are going to have to share with it some one."said Buffy.  
  
"so......"said Dawn.  
  
"umm.....I dont know its your guys' choice"said Buffy but she really wanted to share a tent with spike because she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"well how about Xander and Anya share one?"said dawn.  
  
"thats fine with me as long as anya doesnt bring that safe box to sleep with her."said Xander.Anya just gave him a glare.  
  
"sorry Buffy but i think i'm going to share a tent with Willow.Its just that i have to see you like 24 . 7 and for once i have a chance to not and im not going to waste it."said dawn.  
  
********************************************************************  
(A/N:hehe!they all have to share those inflatable bed things in the tents!lol!)  
  
  
setting:spike and buffy's tent  
  
  
"umm.......spike?"said Buffy.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"do you still have those dreams?"  
  
Spike sat up a little and Buffy tensed but soon became relaxed again.  
  
"ya, why do you ask?"  
  
"well...umm....ive been having them too"  
  
"okay......?"  
  
"its just dont you think its weird we're having the same dream?"  
  
"well, maybe we're not?how was your dream?"  
  
"each time i have the same dream but it becomes more and more tense and sweaty."said Buffy with a a little quiver still unsure about the topic.  
  
"tell me how it exactly went."  
  
"well as i said earlier , it was more action ad not talk."  
  
spike sat closer untill they were millimeters apart."was it like this?"said spike as he breathed on buffy and leaned in on a passionate kiss.  
  
this time they shared a sweet, tender kiss . it wasnt hard and forcfully.  
  
after about a minute when spike and buffy 's lips parted for air,buffy said"it wasnt as good"  
  
spike smiled."listen Buffy , you know that i'm really sorry about last summ-"  
  
Buffy placed a finger to his lips and said"spike, i forgive you for waht you did.i admit it was stupid and disgusting but when people fall in love its like they becoem blind in it.adn i hope that maybe one day i can be in madly in love with you as much as you are with me.i know that i have feelings for you and that i like you and that i care for you.if we work together and be honest to eachother and earn eachother's trust then we happy and be toghether in love with eachother . clean free."  
  
and with that spike leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by a sudden noise that sounded like a rustle of bushes.spike and buffy got up holding hands and went out to see what was goign on.  
  
"what is it spike?"  
  
"i dont know luv but what ever it is , it is going to pay for ruining our moment."  
  
All of sudden something came behind spike.  
  
"watch out spike!!"yelled Buffy.  
  
  
  
TBC~~~***  
  
  
A/N:sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but then it wouldnt be fun to read would it?please review and what is behind spike?guess youll just have to wait and see!:-D 


	7. we found the city!

A/N:thanx undefined for your recommendations!and thanx everyone else for the reviews!  
  
Recommendations:finding a way and lost memory by undefined.also paradise by natalie elizabeth  
  
  
The big demon threw a punch at spike but luckily spike ducked and instead, grabbed the demon's arm and twisted it so it snapped.  
  
Then without knowing,the demon swung at spike's stomach with his other arm.  
  
Buffy jumped on the demon's head and snapped its neck and the demon fell to the ground,dead.  
  
"spike, oh my gosh!spike,baby,talk to me!Help!Help!"yelled Buffy.  
  
just then willow, xander and anya and dawn came out of their tents and rushed over to the wounded vampire that laying on the ground.  
  
"what happened to him?'asked dawn with a quiver in her words.  
  
"the..the d-demon(sob)hit..(sob)in his sto-omach!"wailed Buffy as she continued to sob more.  
  
"dont worry ,Buffy,we can go find help an-nd he'll get better."willow said in a scared but reasurring way.  
  
"b-but we're in the middle of knowwhere."said buffy.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ten minutes had passed and as the clock ticked,the vampire seemed to be getting worse and worse.  
  
"Xander and Anya,can you guys get him in the van?"  
  
"sure buffy."  
  
"okay,well i know we're in LA somewhere but i dont know exactly where."said buffy.  
  
"well,"said willow,"lets think...who-"  
  
"Angel.he's the only one i know who lives in LA.He can help us.and i know where to find him."  
  
"but buffy-"  
  
"no willow, i have to.I'm sorry but theres no other choice."  
  
"alright buffy."said a nervous willow.  
  
"let get everything packed up guys and try to do it fast.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Twenty minutes later they were all packed up and in the van driving in the dark woods looking for the city.  
  
"hey,buffy is that a house?"asked Xander.  
  
"um....I think thats a gas station."said buffy.  
  
"no wait,thats a street light"said willow squinting her eyes so she could make out what the vision was.  
  
"oh my gosh ! it is a light!"said dawn.  
  
("dont worry spike,we're going to get you somewhere safe.i promise.i wont leave your side.)whispered buffy to spike.and as she finished her sentence she kissed his forhead.the only place that was not bleading.He almost looked as bad as the day he gotten beatin up by glory.  
  
as the street lights passed by the gang became more and more anxious to find safety.even though the gang did not care very much for the poor vampire they wanted to get him well and up on his feet.He had protested dawn when buffy was gone,he had been by there side fighting all the time,and he had been a true friend.sometimes....just sometimes they thought of him as family.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
as they reached the hotel to park the van they saw angel walk out an just slowly walk towards the car.when he saw who was in the car he nearly fainted.  
  
just then the gang hopped out of the van carrying a beaten up vampire.  
  
then a boy walked out of the hotel and said,"hey dad, i found that book about demons you were looking for."  
  
  
  
  
A/N:hey sry to leave off like this ,its just that im really tired and sleepy so please forgive me.i know iknow ....authors should give their best to the readers but please forgive me?i haevnt gotten a good night sleep.and also sry but i dont watch angel so i dont know much about connor except for hes angel and darla's son.sry!and please review! 


	8. the hotel roomdont get any ideas!

A/N:hey guys,sry for the hold up.ive been really sick.i got the stomach flu.i think im still kinda sick but not as sick as before.anyway,i hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
  
  
"um Angel?"said buffy.  
  
"uh.....buffy?"said angel.  
  
"hey dad,who are these people?said the boy.   
  
"um connor,this is buffy and her friends and buffy this is my.....my son.....,connor."announced angel.  
  
"What!!!!??"exclaimed buffy."how can he be your son if vampires cant have children?"  
  
"hey,uh...buffy,i think we should be worrying about spike right now."said willow.  
  
"oh my gosh i totally forgot!im so sorry spike!honey are you alright?"  
  
"i dont feel to good"moaned spike in pain.  
  
"honey?"asked angel with confusion .  
  
"angel can you please help spike?"  
  
"um...ya sure."angel turned around and looked at connor and said"connor you go get some first aid stuff and go get cordy."  
  
"cordy?"asked xander.  
  
"uh ya,we are kinda dating."  
  
"okay could this night get any stranger?"said willow.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
(An hour later)buffy and spike are in one of Angel's hotel rooms.  
  
  
  
"spike?how are you feeling?"  
  
"okay..... i guess thanks to you luv."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"well youre the one who brought me to safety.i didnt know you care so much pet?"said spike as he smirked.  
  
he glanced over at buffy's face and saw the same girl that he had fallen in love with; the same girl that made his heart ache for her tender kisses.  
  
" what are you thinking spike?" asked a curious buffy.  
  
" nothing luv..... just admiring your beauty."  
  
" well..... thanx i guuess" replied buffy.  
  
in reality, buffy was so glad that spike had said that to her. she wanted to just jump up and sing to the world . thats how she felt deep inside, but she knew that she couldnt let her feelings loose.   
  
  
" are you feeling all right spike? Do you need anything?" asked buffy.  
  
"no luv, just you being here is enough, just bloody tell me why no one is coming to my aid with medicine that will help cure my wounds!"  
  
"well angel said he would be coming soon with the bandages."said buffy.  
  
"what!?that bloody poof!"im not lettin peaches lay a hand on me!!!"  
  
"spike,calm down. i am going to put the bandages on you"  
  
"oh..well.in that case,go ahead,luv.touch me all you want."  
  
"spike,youre a pig."but in buffy's mind she was thinking of all the places she could touch.  
  
"oh i know what youre thinking you.'member luv,i can see right through you.you can lie to your bloddy friends but you cant lie to me."  
  
"and what would i be thinking?"said buffy as she turned bright red.  
  
"oh you know"said spike with a devilish smile.  
  
"uh...ill go check if angel is coming"and with that buffy left because of her slight embarrasment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:sry guys for the short story but we have homework too!!!lol!and plus you guys are not giving us enough reviews.i mean we just saw one that had 125 reviews!how do you think that makes us feel?:-(  
dont you guys like us?lol.pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease give us reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. the hotel roomdont get any ideas!

A/N:hey guys,sry for the hold up.ive been really sick.i got the stomach flu.i think im still kinda sick but not as sick as before.anyway,i hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
  
  
"um Angel?"said buffy.  
  
"uh.....buffy?"said angel.  
  
"hey dad,who are these people?said the boy.   
  
"um connor,this is buffy and her friends and buffy this is my.....my son.....,connor."announced angel.  
  
"What!!!!??"exclaimed buffy."how can he be your son if vampires cant have children?"  
  
"hey,uh...buffy,i think we should be worrying about spike right now."said willow.  
  
"oh my gosh i totally forgot!im so sorry spike!honey are you alright?"  
  
"i dont feel to good"moaned spike in pain.  
  
"honey?"asked angel with confusion .  
  
"angel can you please help spike?"  
  
"um...ya sure."angel turned around and looked at connor and said"connor you go get some first aid stuff and go get cordy."  
  
"cordy?"asked xander.  
  
"uh ya,we are kinda dating."  
  
"okay could this night get any stranger?"said willow.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
(An hour later)buffy and spike are in one of Angel's hotel rooms.  
  
  
  
"spike?how are you feeling?"  
  
"okay..... i guess thanks to you luv."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"well youre the one who brought me to safety.i didnt know you care so much pet?"said spike as he smirked.  
  
he glanced over at buffy's face and saw the same girl that he had fallen in love with; the same girl that made his heart ache for her tender kisses.  
  
" what are you thinking spike?" asked a curious buffy.  
  
" nothing luv..... just admiring your beauty."  
  
" well..... thanx i guuess" replied buffy.  
  
in reality, buffy was so glad that spike had said that to her. she wanted to just jump up and sing to the world . thats how she felt deep inside, but she knew that she couldnt let her feelings loose.   
  
  
" are you feeling all right spike? Do you need anything?" asked buffy.  
  
"no luv, just you being here is enough, just bloody tell me why no one is coming to my aid with medicine that will help cure my wounds!"  
  
"well angel said he would be coming soon with the bandages."said buffy.  
  
"what!?that bloody poof!"im not lettin peaches lay a hand on me!!!"  
  
"spike,calm down. i am going to put the bandages on you"  
  
"oh..well.in that case,go ahead,luv.touch me all you want."  
  
"spike,youre a pig."but in buffy's mind she was thinking of all the places she could touch.  
  
"oh i know what youre thinking you.'member luv,i can see right through you.you can lie to your bloddy friends but you cant lie to me."  
  
"and what would i be thinking?"said buffy as she turned bright red.  
  
"oh you know"said spike with a devilish smile.  
  
"uh...ill go check if angel is coming"and with that buffy left because of her slight embarrasment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:sry guys for the short story but we have homework too!!!lol!and plus you guys are not giving us enough reviews.i mean we just saw one that had 125 reviews!how do you think that makes us feel?:-(  
dont you guys like us?lol.pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease give us reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. what type of dancing?

A/N:hey guys sry its taken me so long to update!okay im gonna kinda go fast in this part because i wanted to get some buffy/spike action and i felt that i couldn't get any action sith spike all wounded so here it goes!  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks passed and spike had recovered.The gang had found more information on the demons that were trying ot attack them.Buffy,Spike,Dawn and the scoobies had traveled all the way to hawaii since they predicted that would probably be the last place the demons would go.(A/N:dont ask how they got there , they just did)  
  
setting:daytime in spike and buffy's beach condo.each scoobie shared their own condo(anya and xander,dawn and willow,and spike and buffy)  
  
  
"hey honey"said buffy as she traced patterns on spike's bare chest.  
  
"what do you want!"exclaimed spike as he covered his head with the pillow.  
  
"awww,c'mon spike!im bored!"  
  
"slayer,we were at it all night!im bloody tired!"  
  
"you dont want to play with me?"said buffy with a fake innocent sad voice.  
  
"luv,dont do that.you know i cant resist the pout"  
  
buffy just pouted even more.  
  
"come here pet,"buffy crawled over ot spike and layed her head on his chest,"how can i re-"  
  
"shhh"said buffy.  
  
"what?"  
  
"shhh!!!!!'  
  
spike layed quiet.  
  
"do you hear that?"  
  
"hear what,luv?"  
  
"your heart.it has a pulse."  
  
"what the bloody hell are talking about,slayer?"spike breathed in and felt the oxegon fill his lungs.spike put his fingers to his write and felt the bloody pumping.  
  
"spike,what did you do?"  
  
"i didnt do anything.im...im hu..man."  
  
"oh my god spike!this is good,isnt it?"  
  
"i dont know pet,"  
  
"what do you mean you dont know?havent you ever dreamed about becoming human again?"  
  
"well yeah,but i never thought it would bloody happen."  
  
"spike,are you afraid?"  
  
"i..well...ya, i am."  
  
"spike you dont have to be afraid,ill always be here with you."buffy said as she took spike's hands in her own and kissed him passtionatly.  
  
"i love you buffy"  
  
"i...i..l..ove you too spike ."  
  
spike stared into buffy's emarald pools and saw that she was telling him the truth.  
  
"say it again"said spike.  
  
"i love you spike.with all my heart."  
  
"well what are we bloody sittin in the shade for ?!lets get out in the sun!!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
after a day of running in the sand and getting wet in the waves with eachother,buffy and spike sat there laying in the sunset on a blanket.  
  
"spike?"said buffy.  
  
""hmm?"said spike as he layed tender kisses everywhere on her neck and chest.he had sat there for an hour laying there looking at her pretty much nude body ,since she was only wearing her thin swimmsuit , in the sunlight as she glowed and her eyes sparkeled and her blond curls framed her face.  
  
"i dont want to go back."  
  
spike sat there and looked at her with a confused face.  
  
"im tired of being the slayer.cant we just stay here forever?"  
  
"i dont think thats possible luv"  
  
"why not?"  
  
"you cant just give up being the slayer."  
  
"i know, i know"  
  
spike stared at her and his heart ached when he saw buffy's dissappoiment.  
  
"well why dont we make the most of it while we're here."  
  
"sure thing luv."  
  
"i told the gang we would meet them for dinner at the little party thing that was happening tonight.heard there was going to be hula dancing and limbo."  
  
"is that right luv?"  
  
"yup. and if im not to tired,we could have our own type of dancing when we get back"said buffy with a naughty smile.  
  
"dont worry,luv i odnt think the hula dancing is going to be the one thats going to wear you out."said spike with his eyebrow raised and that oh so irresistable smile.  
  
  
A/N:thanx for the review guys and keep them coming please.oh and please tell us any suggestions you have or anything that you want made clear.thanx!luv ya all! 


	11. Ending With Cries:

A/N:sorry its taken me so long to update .its just that ive been busy with school stuff.  
  
anyways heres the chapter:  
  
  
  
  
after a long night of limbo,dancing,eating and drinking,the gang had headed back to their condos.  
xander and anya had headed back early because anya had wanted to get rated R with Xander.  
  
dawn had gotten tired and willow had too so they decided to go back to their place for a long deep sleep.  
  
this had left spike and buffy alone.buffy and spike had decided that they would tell the gang about spike's humanity tommorow.  
  
"spike,im not sleepy yet."said buffy.  
  
"luv,how can you not be sleepy?we were just having fun the whole night and I don't know about you,but im all whipped out."said spike.  
  
"c'mon spike!!!im boooooooooored!!!"whined buffy as if she was back in her young child years.  
  
"bloody hell slayer!what does a man have to do to get some sleep here?!"  
  
buffy glared at him"fine!be that way.you say you love me but then you just leave me here all alone with nothing to do while you sleep!!!"and with that buffy headed outside.  
  
"bloody chit!that bint can be almost as bad as the whelp!....almost."muttered spike as he got his jacket on and headed outside.  
  
******after about 15 minutes worth of looking for buffy outside******  
  
"slayer. oh slayer!come out, come out where ever you are!"said spike,as he searched the empty beach.there was no sound to be heard. he could feel the breeze blow his loose clothes and he could hear the water wash up the shore.he heard the wind rustle through the palm trees.  
  
"c'mon slayer!its 2:30am in the bloody morning!!and its cold!!"yelled a frusterated spike.at times like this he wondered why he even bothered loving her sooo much.then he saw buffy sitting on a rock with her hair in curls flowing behind her with the wind.she was glowing with the soft light from the moon casting on her making her silk,white long dress shine even brighter making her resemble a godess. ' oh yeah,'he thought'thats why i love her so much.shes bloody amazing and shes worth everything in the world'  
  
spike cursed himself for even yelling at her in the first place.he could be so stupid sometimes.  
  
spike headed towards the large rock and sat down next to buffy. he buried his bare feet in the soft sand.  
  
"buffy luv, dont be mad please?i didnt mean to yell at you.c'mon pet,you know i love you "said spike with his eyes sincere and hope.  
  
buffy looked at him and could resist those blue eyes that she had fell in love with for so long.  
  
"im just so stressed out"said buffy with a pleading voice begging him to make her feel better.  
  
"we all are,pet.but,we shouldnt worry untill something bad actually happens or untill we get news of these guys who are after us"said spike  
  
"so we should just hide here for the rest of ourlives?i mean,i love hawaii and all but im not really a hiding kind of gal"said buffy.  
  
"we're not gonna hide for the rest of our lives pet.just till we get some more information."  
  
"im so scared spike.everything is finally starting to get good.and i get scared that all of this will be ripped away from me.think about this.have you ever heard of a slayer having a boyfriend that used to be an ex-vampire and a slayer ever having a real life that one day had a family and husband?"  
  
"no, i havent but i havent heard of a slayer living as long as you have."  
  
"well technically i died 2 times."  
  
"thats beside the point.youre here right now and youre not dead. i dont want you to be scared.you understand me?"said spike as he lifted her chin for her to look at him.  
  
"yes father,"buffy said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"if you always wonder about the what ifs then youre going to be miserable.you have to just live your life and think about the things that are actually happening not the ones that might happen."said spike.  
  
"when did you get so smart?"asked buffy.  
  
"well it was when i met the woman of my dreams,luv,"said spike."now i know that im tired,but youre right.this is no sunnyhell.this is sunny paradise and im not gonna waste any of my time."spike picked buffy up from the rock and swung her a couple times till he ran as fast as he could towards the shore , carrying buffy the whole time  
  
************************************next day***************************************  
  
"buffy,luv. wake up.." whispered spike in buffy's ear.  
  
"i dont-yawn-want to"said buffy sleepily.  
  
"c'mon pet we have to go meet the gang for breakfast."  
  
"do we have to?i mean why cant we just call them and tell 'em that we are gonna stay in and then you can come in bed with me again and we can cuddle?"  
  
spike was so tempted already by her beauty radiating off her like shock waves especially the sun shining  
on her making her hair more golden than ever.  
  
Buffy pouted.  
  
"not the pout.please no luv.you know i cant resist the pout"  
  
buffy pouted even more and added the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"aghhh."spike growled and jumped on top of her and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
********************after about an hour of love making*******************  
  
  
"spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike,baby"whined buffy.  
  
"what!!??said spike with his head buried in the pillow and with a sigh.  
  
"im huuuuuuuuungggggrrryyyyy!!!!"whined buffy more.  
  
"well then go get some food from the place by the lobby."said spike.  
  
"c'mon spike. i mean what if i was your wife?would you treat me like this?"said buffy with a little bit of hurt and anger in her voice.which was not a good sign.that usually led to crankiness.  
  
spike got up and got his pants on and headed out the door.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself.spike could be turned in any direction she wanted so easily.  
  
*******************spike comes back with a tray of food**********************  
  
"mmmmm!!what do we have?"asked buffy as she bounced on the bed clapping her hands like a little child on christmas.  
  
"um...bluberry pancakes,sausage,cereal,eggs,and toast and orange juice."said spike hoping she wouldnt make him go get something else for her.  
  
"awwww,honey,youre the best!! I love you so much!come here!"said buffy with a smile.buffy pulled spike's head forward and gave him a long passionate kiss 'well'thought spike' it was worth it'  
  
buffy and spike finished cleaning their plates untill the phone rang.  
  
"hello?"buffy answered.  
  
talking...talking..."okay" talking.....talking.."ya sure we'll be there ,we just have to get ready. okay bye"  
  
"who was that?"asked spike.  
  
"oh that was willow.she just asked if we wanted to go shopping with her."said buffy  
  
"oh and of course you said no,pet..........right?"said spike  
  
"actually i said yes,sweetie."said buffy as she put their plates on the counter of their mini kitchen.  
  
"what!!!? Bloody hell.im not going shopping with you girly girls!"said spike as he stood up.  
  
"please spike for me?"said buffy.she walked towards him untill their bodies were touching and she nibbled on his ear.  
  
spike groaned at the sensation that was driving him crazy.all he wanted to do was stay in and make sweet love to buffy all day.  
  
"fine ill go to the bloody mall with you guys"said spike  
  
"thank you ,baby. since we have to be there quick and we both have to shower why dont we go together?"asked buffy with a develish glint.  
  
"why,luv,you can be such a naughty girl sometimes.i love it!"said spike and with that he picked her up and raced to the shower.  
  
***********************20 min of shower time is done*****************  
  
"spike,sweetheart,have you seen my red sandals?"asked buffy.(a/n:she was wearing the same dress she wore for the first day of colledge,its also the same one she wore in that dream with her in the desert and the first slayer)  
  
"i think it was by the dresser over there,pet"said spike.spike was sitting down watching the passions marathon that had started in the morning.  
  
"thanx"said buffy as she found them.buffy had french braided her hair in 2 which made her look like a young school girl that was currently attending her first couple of years of highschool.  
  
buffy grabbed her pusre and asked"spike are you ready to go?"she turned around to face him.  
  
"spike!!!!!!i cant believe you!!!youre still in your towel!"yelled buffy as she ran over and grabbed his towel from him.  
  
"hey!im little cold now!"said spike.  
  
"spike, i told you to get dressed 15 minutes ago and youre not even near ready!!"exclaimed buffy  
  
"calm down luv,ill get dressed."  
  
"when?!when its 2 am and the passions marathon is over?"yelled buffy  
  
"no!bloody hell!ill get dressed now!"  
  
"you better"  
  
spike got his pants on and sat on the chair facing the mirror dresser while he buttoned up his black silk shirt.  
  
"you know,now that youre human you should start dressing like humans."said buffy as she started to dry his hair off with a clean towel.  
  
spike swapped her hand away and threw the towel across the room.  
  
"hey!"said buffy"dont be such a baby"  
  
"im not i dont want my hair dried ."  
  
"fine."said buffy  
  
spike started to comb his hair getting ready to gel it back but then buffy grabbed the comb and threw it on the bed.  
  
"i was combing my hair you know"said spike frusterated.  
  
"well,i like it when its tosseled."said buffy  
  
"fine do what ever you bloody want"  
  
buffy grabbed his cologn and started to spray all over him.  
  
spike coughed"jesus christ woman!are you tring to suffocate me or kill me?"  
  
buffy just rolled her eyes"lets go!"  
  
"lets go"said spike mocking her quitely making a face.but he said it loud enough for buffy to hear.  
  
"what did you just say?"said buffy with her angry temper rising.  
  
"nothing."said spike  
  
"no,you imitated me!"yelled buffy.  
  
"maybe i did!what are you going to do about it"retorted spike.  
  
"what am i gonna do about.ill tell you what im going to do about im going to not talk to you ,send xander to sleep in here with you tonight instead of me , and leave you alone!!"yelled buffy close to tears.she left and slammed the door.  
  
'he hates me'said buffy as one tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"oh great i ruined it again.me and my bloody big mouth."said spike as he left out closing the door and running down the hallway after buffy.  
  
"buffy!"said spike as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from her power walking.  
  
"buffy,im stupid.im a stupid git!i make things so complicated!"  
  
"actually you dont!you make things very clear.you dont love me!!!!!"said buffy with another tear rolling down her cheek.buffy shook his arm off her and began walking fast again.  
  
"luv,you know thats not true!you know i love you!dont cry please!"begged spike as he caught up with her.he hated seeing her cry.it broke his newly beating heart.  
  
"dont talk to me spike!"said buffy as her tears were flowing freely now.  
  
"please buffy! dont leave me pet!"pleaded spike,now his eyes were starting to get watery.  
  
buffy and him were now in the parking lot.  
  
buffy stopped."why should i stay spike?!"asked buffy crying"all i ever-sob-cause-sob is pain and torture for you!i dont deserve you!"buffy's face was soaked now.  
  
spike could see that these tears weren't just from him imitating her.they were from something else too.  
  
"i understand if you dont want me anymore"muttered buffy as she cried .  
  
spike was speechless.he was so shocked that buffy thought she didnt deserve him.  
  
when buffy started walking towards the taxi cab he didnt even stop her untill she was about to reach for the door.  
  
"who told you,you dont deserve me?!"asked spike.  
  
buffy winced as spike's grip became tighter on her arm.  
  
"no one,i swear,"said buffy.  
  
spike saw the pain buffy was in from his grip and let go quickly and walked back a few steps."oh my god.what have i done?"muttered spike.  
  
buffy was rubbing the big red spot on her arm that would eventually become a bruise.  
  
"you always hurt the ones you love"said buffy and with that she turned towards the cab,got in it,and was driven off with spike staring at her with disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:so what do you guys think?good ,bad?more descriptive. 2 reviewers said that the story wasnt descriptive enough.so tell me waht you think please! 


	12. spike's big question

A/N:thanx for the reviews guys and im really sorry i know im confusing you guys alot.ill try to make it more clear,but some of you guys just ask questions that will be answered in later chapters and are trying to get me to tell you whats going to happen.  
  
  
  
  
Spike thought about how he had just probably ruined everything he had with Buffy.'god' he thought'i always ruin things'  
  
but spike was determined to get buffy back.he had to prove that she was the only one he loved and he would never cheat on her.he was the one that didnt deserve anything except for torment.he was the one that always caused her pain.  
  
'which bloody pain in my arse told her she didnt deserve me?'  
  
spike picked up the phone and dialed dawn's number of the condo she was staying in with willow.  
  
ring .....ring......ring......'pick up the bloody phone niblit'.....ring.....just as spike was about to hang up he heard dawn's sweet voice chime in his ears.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"uh..niblit..this is spike."  
  
"oh , hey spike! where are you guys?! we've been waiting forever!!"  
  
"uh,well, you see me and buffy had an argument.actually,more like a fight"  
  
"what!?"  
  
"well you see buffy thought i didnt love her and said that she didnt deserve me after i imitated her and then it went downhill from there."  
  
"what do you mean downhill?how?"  
  
"we were in the parking lot and she got in the cab after i kinda hurt her and she left off sobbing."  
  
"you hurt her!"yelled dawn getting angrier moment by moment. "i told you i would kill you if you hurt her."  
  
"i didnt like hurt her badly i just had a tight grip on her arm which will probably turn into a bruise later"  
  
"well i dont know what to say.you just let her go?"  
  
"what the bloody hell was i supposed to do?run and jump on the cab!?"  
  
"good point. okay so where do you think shes heading?"  
  
"bit, if i knew where she was heading than i wouldnt have called you"  
  
"right,um, ooh,oh!!ooo!!i know, iknow! buffy had said that she had gone to hawaii once when she was a kid and had gone to this little smoothie shop and right by there was this bench that was decorated by the most beautiful flowers and it had the most perfect view of the ocean. i think she said it was jasmine street. i think. its like on the big cliff. anyways,she said when our parents were fighting in the hotel room she went there"  
  
"okay so jasmine street,cliff, smoothie shop?"  
  
"well i dont know if the shop is there anymore but yeah thats about it."  
  
"thanx alot nib."  
  
"no prob. and i hope you guys get together. oh, and spike?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"do lots of listening and reassurment."  
  
"thanx nib.bye"  
  
"good luck,bye."  
  
with that spike hung up.he had to think of just the right things to say.to make sure he didnt blow her over the edge.  
  
**************************************************************after 30 min of looking, he spots his blond beauty crying softly on the bench**********************************************  
  
  
"buffy?"  
  
buffy turned around startled."spike?what are you doing?"she turned her gaze back to the ocean.  
  
"i just came to see the beauty that lies here,pet"  
  
"its beautiful , isnt it?"asked buffy as she searched the vast ocean.  
  
"it is "said spike his eyes lost at the site of her sitting there.his words were meant for her.  
  
buffy turned and tensed up when she saw his eyes holding a strong gaze on her.  
  
"buffy, ilove you more than anything in the world. i would give up my life willingly for you. i dont know how you got the crazy idea of you not deserving me,but your crazy ideas are one of the parts i love so much about you. your smile, kindness,careness,love,passion,heart,mind, and soul are all unique. i dont know if i could find anything better than you . your love is sweeter than chocolate.will you please forgive me?i know its alot to ask but i want to spend all eternity, even if thats a day ,with you.i will protect you,love,and take care of you.i never want to lose you.will you marry me buffy summers and make me the happiest man that universe has ever had?"  
  
buffy was in full crying mode.though her crys were silent they were wetter than the drenched seaweed on the shore.these tears were tears of happiness.  
  
"spike i love you too and i will protect you and love you and take care of you because i will marry you."  
  
spike had a ring for her. he had thought about asking her so many times but the words had just never come out . he hadnt found the right moment untill now to ask her. he carefully took the velvet black box and opened it to reveal the most treasured,most gorgous ring buffy had ever seen.  
  
he lifted the ring and slipped it on and buffy's finger and he felt a wet little drop and realised buffy was still crying.  
  
she looked at it shine in the sunset.there was a huge diamond in the middle with beautiful smaller ones going around the silver band.it sparkled with all its glory.  
  
spike took a quick glance at buffy and saw her glowing radiantly.  
  
"i....its.....i love it.i love you and this means so much to me......."buffy had seemed lost of words."its gorgeous nad magnificent."  
  
"im glad you like it , luv"and with that spike pulled buffy's head forward and kissed her passionately.  
  
finally buffy pulled away."promise to never leave me?"  
  
"promise"spike said as he pulled her closer and put an arm around her shoulder and held on to her tightly.they ended their moment with watching the sun set.  
  
  
  
  
A/N:what do you think,guys?good,bad?please review and i promise more spuffiness on the way! 


End file.
